Rompiendo la Tradición
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Three-shot/AU] No estaba en lo correcto lo que pensaba hacer, ellos ya tenía un destino y un compromiso que cumplir, solo tenía que cumplir otras responsabilidades…[Kyo x Chizuru/ Iori x Leona/ Ash x Elizabeth]
1. Herederos del Sol

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_Insinuación de Yuki x Benimaru/ Kyo x Yuki/ Chizuru x Kyo. Otra pareja Iori x Leona. Se trata de dos capítulos de ciertas parejas que ya mencione. No tienen continuidad, solo es plasmar quizás situaciones futuras en la vida de estos personajes. Universo Alterno._

**Summary: [**_Two-drabble/AU_**]**_ No estaba en lo correcto lo que pensaba hacer, ellos ya tenía un destino y un compromiso que cumplir, solo tenía que cumplir otras responsabilidades…_

* * *

**Rompiendo la tradición**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I**__ Herederos del Sol_

**.**

A veces el destino puede sorprender por sus giros, sus encuentros y enredaderas por diferentes situaciones y todo producido a causa de un romance que vivieron en secreto, esto terminó uniéndolos más de lo que ambos creían. -_Ellos no deberían estar juntos-_ según dictaba Saisyu Kusanagi ya que su primogénito tenía una relación con la hija de la familia Kushinada, tal y como se repetía con sus antepasados cuando salvaron a la doncella de ser devorada por Yamata no Orochi, la serpiente de ocho cabezas.

Al parecer, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Como los padres de ambas familias imaginaron que todo se trataba de una reencarnación de Kusanagi con la doncella Kushinada: para algunos términos, sus hijos fueron unidos a causa de un compromiso arreglado. Sin embargo, al tratarse de un matrimonio en acuerdo de parte de las familias, lograron causar que Kyo y Yuki formaran una buena relación, la situación del torneo de King of Fighters '97 hizo que se unieran aún más esa pareja y que el primogénito de Saisyu tuviera una razón para proteger a sus seres queridos por el cual, Kushinada Yuki, estaba involucrada.

Aunque los peligros del despertar de Orochi unieran a ese par, también se supo la identidad de Kagura Chizuru, una descendiente del Clan Yata que sus intenciones fueron juntar al resto de los clanes, que en su momento seguían con su rivalidad; era como una guía y mantenía el equilibrio que une a los Clanes, después de esos años de conflicto que ha comenzado desde la época de sus antepasados hasta llevarlo a la actualidad. Pronto, ella no tardó en ser parte de las amistades del muchacho y siendo vista como la imagen de una hermana mayor, una amiga con quien podía contar y quizás entrenar, porque le agradaba su compañía sabiendo que ella necesitaba tener a alguien cercano después de tanta soledad…De tanta tragedia que había envuelto al Clan Yata.

Chizuru perdió a sus padres, incluyendo a su hermana Maki en manos de Leopold Goenitz. Su camino y su destino pasaron por la tragedia dejándola completamente sola o eso creía hasta conocer nuevas amistades, incluyendo conocer a Kusanagi Kyo y a Yagami Iori, que por desgracia no se llevan bien y que espera romper esa rivalidad, donde alguno de los dos sienta compasión por el otro, aunque eso le tome días, semanas, meses y hasta años para que ambos hagan las pases, y quebrar todo lo malo que afecto en el pasado.

Una mujer de aproximadamente veintiséis o veintisiete años, que viste con un kimono de blanco con detalles florales de color rojo pardo; jugaba con una pequeña beba que sostenía en sus brazos levantados hacia arriba como si estuviera llegando al gran árbol de cerezos que tenía frente suyo. Esa beba reía alegremente, manteniendo la vista de sus orbes color café claros entre la mujer que la sostenía con tanta felicidad y a las hojas del árbol.

―Mi pequeña Maki ―la nombró, rodeándola con sus cálidos brazos.

― _¡Mamá!_ ―una voz infantil y masculina la llamaba, un niño venia corriendo tan alegremente con su mochila azul colgando en su espalda.

Ella había notado la presencia de cuatro personas conocidas desde la entrada a su templo. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, hoy era el día de las visitas. Entre esos cuatro visitantes a uno pudo distinguir a otro niño que sostenía la mano de su madre. Chizuru Kagura es madre, protectora, cariñosa después de tantas cosas que perdió su Clan tiene descendencia con la sangre mezclada de otro Clan; ella sabe que después de derrotar a Orochi y a sus Hakkesshu, también en recuperar nuevamente su espejo y acabar con Verse la vida comenzó a darle un gran premio incluyendo oportunidades que no se lo esperaba, porque tampoco confiaba mucho en el destino después de tanto dolor que le habían causado. Aunque los pequeños detalles alegran su vida hasta en el amor.

Ese niño tiene el cabello negro, un poco largo pero por arriba de los hombros y ojos cafés claros: su uniforme gris y pantalones del mismo color que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Camisa blanca con una corbata azul y zapatos negros lustrados. Miraba que su madre se arrodillaba junto a su hermana para abrazarlo, dándole así la bienvenida.

―Bienvenido a casa Kazuki ―dijo Chizuru, su mirada se cristalizaba al ver a su pareja que se acercaba hacia ellos.

―Mamá, voy al mismo aula que Keiichi ―habla emocionado su hijo.

―_Hola, amor ―_dijo el castaño, ayudándola a levantarse.

―Kyo…―pronuncia su nombre, ofreciéndole a que sostenga a su beba ―Maki también está feliz de verte.

Al principio fue complicada que se formara esa relación, por las cuestiones del compromiso arreglado entre las familias. Sin embargo, la relación entre Kyo y Yuki se fue distanciando con el tiempo hasta se puede decir el poco amor que quedaba, Kagura no tuvo nada que ver en la separación; la exigencia en adelantar el matrimonio fue lo que perjudico la situación, la poca irresponsabilidad y los peligros de los enemigos de aquella ocasión también causó que Kushinada tomara una decisión. Ambas familias están tranquilas porque querían una descendencia que abarcara esa relación y la tienen, Keiichi es el segundo pero el primero es Kazuki.

Ellos rompieron la tradición de las familias, jugaron a algo peligroso por cual algunos salieron heridos pero las situaciones de perdonar al otro puede tomar mucho tiempo y hasta años, eso paso cuando la familia Kusanagi acepto a Kazuki como el primogénito del Clan incluso podría tener poderes de un descendiente del Clan Yata que sería una curiosa muestra de poder con respeto de ambos clanes. Obviamente, Keiichi tendrá el honor de usar la espada Kusanagi cuando llegue su momento, porque también lo tiene como derecho y por su sangre.

―_Hola, Chizuru ―_saludaba Benimaru, apoyando su brazo por los hombros de su mujer.

―_Hola tía Chizuru._

―_Buenos días Chizuru-san ―_un saludo respetuoso y simpático de Yuki hacia ella, quien también se inclina un poco por su llegada al templo.

― ¿Les gustaría quedarse a comer? ―preguntó, dándole la invitación a que se queden.

―_Muchas gracias, por la invitación pero queríamos pasar a ver a la pequeña Maki_ ―respondió la castaña viendo a la beba que sostenía el padre.

―No, insisto quédense a comer no hay problema.

―_Me voy a quedar, si me dejas ayudarte._

La sacerdotisa sonríe de lado y de manera compresiva para afirmar, miraba por unos momentos como Benimaru besaba en la frente de su esposa. En cambio, Kusanagi no se quedó atrás y le dio un inesperado beso en los labios mientras que Maki jugaba con el cabello de su madre cuando se sentía rodeada de tanto afecto, de esa calidez familiar y tan agradable.

El castaño le susurraba en el oído para después dejar a su esposa conversar con su amiga ―_Te amo, Chizuru._

Ella sonríe de lado y lo mira con un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando hacen contacto visual. La imagen de Kyo como padre era tan afectuoso como protector y cariñoso: sin dudas de haber pasado por todo lo malo, el momento donde su buena vida comenzó fue cuando construyo esa estrecha y cálida relación que se formó al lado de Kusanagi Kyo. Y, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Las manos suaves de Kagura tomaron las delicadas manos de Kushinada tratando de convérsela para que se queden a almorzar en su hogar.

―_Que agradable familia ―_dijo Kushinada, viendo con ternura la escena de padre e hija ―_Te ayudare en la cocina._

―Entendido, Yuki-chan.

Ambas mujeres hacen contacto visual, siendo discretas pero sonríen de manera comprensiva y miraban a sus hijos de sangre Kusanagi.

El rubio solo se reía por la situación de ambas familias, hasta que aceptaron quedarse a comer y hacerles compañía hasta que caiga la noche, porque lo importante es que entre los niños y medio hermanos que son se llevaban bastante bien a pesar que sus padres sufrieron por los conflictos de las familias por la simple razón de romper con la tradición.

Romper con su destino.

* * *

_**Fin-**_

_**Del Capítulo I**_

* * *

_**Keiichi: **__Respecto, primer hijo._

_**Kazuki: **__Esperanza armoniosa._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Como sabrán son dos drabbles-viñetas de mis parejas favoritas. Puede que en esta ocasión las hice algo…Cursi por así decirlo y que Kyo x Yuki son canon y todo eso, en fin pero esto es fanfiction y esta es mi loca idea de shippear a Chizuru con Kyo y a Yuki con Benimaru. Fin de la discusión (xD) Con respecto a la historia es algo nuevo, es como mostrar ese mundo donde Chizuru tiene una familia. _

_Si te interesa saber sobre mis otros fanfics, no se preocupen, me estoy tardando en regresar a este fandom por el tema de las actualizaciones de The Brave Girl y Fire and Water, no lo deje abandonado solo que me desvié un poco con el tema de mis ideas con el tema de los estudios y llegando al punto de que se mezclen pero tranquilo mi querido lector/a está todo anotado. Solo espero poder actualizar en esta semana o en la otra._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el próximo será el último._

_¡Saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_


	2. Herederos de la Luna

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_Insinuación de Yuki x Benimaru/ Kyo x Yuki/ Chizuru x Kyo. Otra pareja Iori x Leona. Se trata de dos capítulos de ciertas parejas que ya mencione. No tienen continuidad, solo es plasmar quizás situaciones futuras en la vida de estos personajes. Universo Alterno._

**Summary: [**_Two-shot/AU_**] **_No estaba en lo correcto lo que pensaba hacer, ellos ya tenía un destino y un compromiso que cumplir, solo tenía que cumplir otras responsabilidades…._

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**II **_Herederos de la Luna_

* * *

**.**

_~Sólo las personas que aman de verdad son como estrellas, y su luz sigue brillando sobre nosotros después de haberse ido. ~_

**.**

Una figura masculina entraba corriendo desesperadamente por los pasillos del hospital, buscando con la mirada a alguna enfermera para ser atendido. Una doctora lo ve en la sala principal ya que la enfermera estaba ocupada con otros asuntos y la secretaria no se encontraba en su puesto, porque era la hora del almuerzo. El pelirrojo la mira de orejo, seguía estresado por la poca atención al cliente del mismo establecimiento.

—_Disculpe, señor ¿Necesita algo? ¿Tiene algún turno?_

— ¡Al fin encuentro a alguien! —habló con sarcasmo, sonando algo estresado y molesto.

— _¿Disculpe?_

La doctora estaba perpleja por el comentario del señor que seguía ahí parado, mirándola fijamente. Sintió que le faltó al respecto por alguna razón. Vio que el sujeto respiraba profundo y exhalaba al momento para explicarle su situación, aunque no tenía que decir mucho porque debía estar acompañando a su esposa en ese preciso momento tan esperado, después de nueve meses.

—Lo siento, doctora. No estaba nadie y necesitaba buscar una habitación — respondió, siendo un poco más calmado.

—Entiendo señor… ¿Puede decirme el nombre de la persona que quiere ver?

Él había recibido una llamada en pleno ensayo con su banda para su nuevo álbum, cuando se trató de algo urgente, no dudo en dejar su bajo eléctrico hacia un lado para salir rápido del estudio de grabación; aunque sus compañeros lo felicitaban de paso por la buena noticia del nuevo integrante de la familia, el segundo descendiente del Clan Yagami. Sacó su celular para buscar entre sus contactos y de paso hacer una llamada, tuvo que intentar dos veces porque la impaciencia de que su suegro le responda no había caso.

Se voltea ligeramente para ver a la doctora.

—Busco a la paciente, Yagami Leona o pueden buscarla con su apellido de soltera, Heidern.

La señora se percata de escuchar ese nombre, se queda por unos minutos recordando la habitación ya que esa mujer había sido traída con urgencia al hospital por su situación de parto. Revisó los papeles que tenía ahí presente y se encuentra con el número del cuarto.

—La señora Yagami, se encuentra en el tercer piso en la habitación n°12 B—le informó —. Vaya con cuidado señor y en silencio para respetar a los otros pacientes.

El pelirrojo respira profundo y exhala para calmarse, le da la espalda a la señora y hace un pequeño gesto con su mano para comprender el favor. Se va en silencio hacia el ascensor: las puertas se abren al momento que toco el botón para que baje a su piso, una vez adentro. Antes que las puertas se cierren de manera automática y haciendo ese ruido metálico, pronuncio un "gracias" a la doctora por el cual noto una pequeña sonrisa en ese sujeto.

—Qué hombre tan peculiar —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño ante ese agradecimiento.

**.**

A veces la vida te puede sorprender poniendo algunas dificultades en el camino, siendo que él tuvo que comportarse como adulto a temprana edad, nunca fue un niño que disfrutó de su infancia. Tuvo que cargar ese rol como el único descendiente del Clan Yagami- ex Yakasani, manteniendo la promesa de vengar a todos sus antepasados y también sobre todo al perder a su madre, a quien solo la conocía por las fotografías. Sin embargo, durante su cruel camino manchado de sangre y acompañado de un aura maligna siendo el pacto con Orochi, fue conociendo personas que se preocuparon por él y que terminaron en tragedia: Tanima Kikuri y Kagura Maki, hasta posiblemente Vice y Mature que quisieron ayudarlo al final.

Por esas razones, Iori prefiere estar solo para no causar la muerte de nadie incluyendo a su actual mujer y a excepción de Kusanagi Kyo pero esa rivalidad ya está casi extinta porque ambos quedaron como en una tregua después de ganarle por segunda vez a la entidad Verse; que a pesar de haber liberado las almas que las guardaba en ese limbo, todas regresaron a donde pertenecen. Su destino cambio para su bien, por más que su fuego sigue siendo purpura por haberse adaptado por mucho tiempo al pacto que siendo así, es una parte de él.

Por más que la situación se haya solucionado y que el pacto con Orochi desapareció, aun le preocupaba la idea de sentar cabeza o incluyendo formar una familia. Tampoco la idea de encontrar a su mujer "ideal" para compartir por el resto de su vida. No obstante, lo que nunca decía _ser_ terminó sucediendo.

— _¿Cómo es posible que un malnacido?...Como yo —_murmuraba así mismo formando una pregunta para contestarla. Este seguía apoyado contra el espejo del ascensor, mientras que en el resto de las paredes metálicas con espejos mostraban su reflejo, se guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones rojo oscuro. —_Pudiera tener una familia…_

Nunca llegó tan lejos…

Nunca pensó que algún día sería tan feliz…

Nunca imaginó recibir ese afecto tan cálido, familiar y hogareño…

Porque siempre tuvo que ver lo malo en todo.

Porque no quería perder a nadie más, en especial por su maldición.

Porque presentía que su destino era sangre, tragedia, destrucción y muerte.

Su atención se dirige nuevamente, hacia las puertas metálicas del ascensor que se abren de manera automática. El pelirrojo sonríe al encontrarse a un niño de aproximadamente cinco años, ahí en frente suyo manteniendo una expresión indiferente; sus orbes rojo carmesí lo analizaban de arriba hacia abajo, suspira para sonreír y trataba de contener sus emociones pero no dudo en darle un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

—_Al fin llegaste, papá —_dijo, siendo levantado entre los brazos del pelirrojo —._Mamá te sigue esperando._

—Lo sé, Ikki —habló, acariciando hasta despeinar el cabello azulado de su hijo. Entendía que ese niño tenía un poco la actitud tanto de su madre como el suyo.

Yagami lo mantenía en sus brazos hasta llegar a la habitación de su esposa. Al entrar baja a su primogénito al suelo, y ve que su cabello azulado se encontraba suelto y que sus orbes azul cielo miraban con determinación a su pequeño rayo de luz.

Heidern estaba sentado al lado de su ahijada, contemplando a su segundo nieta que no dejaba de mirarlos el uno al otro.

— _¿Cómo se llama?_

La voz masculina captó su atención para después todas su miradas se dirigían hacia esa persona.

—Yagami, bienvenido —dijo, El comandante se levanta mostrando su cariño apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho. Para mirarlo fijamente —. Hice mal en dudar de ti, por oponerme a su relación.

—Esos son temas del pasado, señor Heidern —comentó, sonriendo de lado y ver a su mujer sosteniendo a su segundo hijo.

—Los dejos solos. Esperaré al resto.

El comandante se retira de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y para esperar al resto del equipo Ikari así podrían conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su ahijada terminara con la persona menos indicada, por más que haya sido complicada la situación con ese sujeto… Ahora, después de años de haberlo aceptado dentro de la familia, aprendió a conocer al extraño que salía con su ahijada. Se animó en espiarlos con abrir a penas la puerta para terminar contemplando esa imagen o él diría –una foto familiar- con las figuras de Leona e Iori con sus dos hijos. Obviamente, se sintió afectado en reconocer ya que lo recordaba cuando vio a su difunta hija, una extraña sensación de angustia lo invadía: estaba experimentando una mezcla de emociones que lo dejaban melancólico y triste. Aunque por otro lado, trato de sonreír pero su mirada se escondía con su gorro militar.

Iori besa a su esposa en la frente y agarra entre sus brazos al bebé; toma asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama para admirar a su segundo hijo, quien lo veía curioso hasta después reír de una manera juguetona. Leona los observaba en silencio y no pudo evitar ver esa hermosa e cálida escena familiar

—Se llama Raito —comentó Leona, observando detenidamente la imagen de Yagami como padre.

—_Hola, Raito soy tu hermano mayor_ —se presentaba Ikki, asomándose hacia su padre.

—Eres como mi estrella…Leona—habló el pelirrojo.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual, hasta sonreír de manera comprensiva: —La luna no debe estar sola, ahora tiene dos estrellas más.

—Te amo_ —_dijo, haciendo que su mujer se sonroje un poco. Este le da un pequeño beso en la frente al nuevo descendiente de la luna.

Ellos rompieron la tradición, tardaron mucho en conocerse para terminar comprenderse el uno al otro y otorgando ese apoyo emocional que necesitaban; para así ir eliminando el pacto, enfrentarse junto con el resto de los peleadores contra Verse y de nuevo a Orochi, que el disturbio de la sangre solo quede en el pasado también siendo guardado y bajo control, que la venganza hacia su ex rival se extinga por completo. Sobre todo, que sus hijos puedan conocer a su madre y a su padre, sin pasar por lo mismo. Algo que no sabía ninguno de los dos, es que Leona siendo del Clan hakkesshu y avatar del agua podía evitar durante su primer embarazo la maldición que pasaban las mujeres, con la descendencia del Clan Yagami. Ambos rompieron la tradición de otra manera, incluyendo el tema de que él siendo un ex Yasakani terminara con el verdadero enemigo, que es una Hakkesshu. Ahora son padres y quien sabe las habilidades que podrían tener sus hijos a futuro.

"_Así que… Esto es una familia" _ambos lo pensaron de igual manera, sin darse cuenta.

* * *

**Fin-**

**Del capítulo dos.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Quise mostrar Como el "Happy Ending"/ what would happen if? De ciertos personajes o shipp que a mí me gusta. Sé que se ven algo cursi, pero bueno es una idea que se repetía constantemente. Sé que pueden tomarse como un resumen, tampoco quería extenderme demasiado con el one-shot de Iori x Leona._

* * *

_Ikki: Significa, el único que brilla. _

_Raito: significa luz._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final, y nada, claramente esto fue muy diferente. Voy escribiendo de a poco para ir acostumbrándome a esto, de volver a escribir fics y que mis ideas fluyan para entretenerlos con mis historias._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y por apoyar esta loca idea que salió de la nada._

* * *

_¡Saludos y cuídense! _

_Atte. J. H ©_


	3. Herederos del Mundo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de King of Fighters no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones:**_ Insinuación de Yuki x Benimaru/ Kyo x Yuki/ Chizuru x Kyo. Otra pareja Iori x Leona. También Ash x Elisabeth Se trata de dos capítulos de ciertas parejas que ya mencione. No tienen continuidad, solo es plasmar quizás situaciones futuras en la vida de estos personajes. Universo Alterno._

**Summary: [Three-shot/AU] **_No estaba en lo correcto lo que pensaba hacer, ellos ya tenía un destino y un compromiso que cumplir, solo tenía que cumplir otras responsabilidades…._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**III **_Herederos del mundo_

**.**

Ella podría decir que todo es un sueño por quedarse contemplando una hermosa y cálida de lo que consideraba una pintura familiar o retrato ya que estaban siendo acompañados por dos criaturas infantes en esta misma noche, porque le tenían miedo a los truenos. También diría que al perderlo todo pudo haber sido producto de una terrible pesadilla, como ser la única quizás que recuerde a Ash Crimson sabiendo que existió alguna vez: siendo que algunos peleadores fueron testigos de lo que pasó en verdad. Ese hombre, que al principio solo buscaba problemas para cumplir una misión por el cual fue atacando a cada Clan y así robarle su Tesoro Sagrado, terminó darle un giro a todo incluyendo traicionar a Saiki y al Clan de aquellos del pasado causando el fin de su propia existencia, y así salvar al mundo.

La joven sonríe con melancolía. Con una mente llena de recuerdos de su infancia y de las cosas que vivió al lado de esa persona.

No sabe si admitir que la situaciones complicadas ya pasó, para aceptar que volvieron a la normalidad. A veces le gustaría relajarse un poco pero tenía esa sensación de inquietud en pensar que su amado y amigo de la infancia no estaría acostado con sus hijos.

Elisabeth Blanctorche, admiraba con ternura esa imagen del padre amoroso y protector por el cual abrazaba a sus descendientes; estando un poco destapado con las sabanas de la cama y los niños ocupando en su mayoría el lugar de su madre. Los observaba estando de pie y de frente al mueble donde dormían, miraba disimuladamente a través de la amplia ventana: donde las gotas de las lluvias golpeaban el vidrio hasta escurrirse y los ruidos de los relámpagos parecían ser amenazantes. Esos ruidos fueron la causa para despertarla de su terrible pesadilla, aunque por otro lado se sentía tranquila de poder despertar y comprobar que él sigue ahí.

Suspira aliviada por saber que él sigue presente y también que sepa la identidad de sus hijos padre de Jerome y Dean Crimson…

Ambos niños son gemelos solo que se diferencia por el color de sus cabellos, Jerome tiene cabello azul marino como su madre y orbes azules, mientras que Dean es rubio de ojos azules, sobre sus personalidades son extrovertidos y traviesos como todos los niños de esa edad de cinco años y cuando los vean crecer conocerán quien adapto la personalidad de tal padre o madre. Sobre sus poderes es un verdadero misterio que por el momento falta descubrir, nunca sabrá en que momento pueden despertar esos poderes que se habrán mezclado o ir por separado.

La señora Crimson se acerca a su derecha de la cama, para acariciar con ternura el cabello rubio de su marido. Él estaba en casa, ellos están en casa…

Asomaba su rostro para darle un beso en la frente, haciendo que Crimson abra los ojos de una manera somnolienta. Su contacto visual entre orbes azules podrían decir muchas palabras que prefirieron mantenerse en silencio.

—_No sabes cuánto te extrañe, Betty —_habló, sonriendo de lado.

—Yo también, amor. Por eso te busque —comentó, sin dejar de acariciarlo por su cabellos rubios como si fuera un niño también.

El trataba de levantarse un poco, aunque sus codos se apoyaban en la cama para estar más cómodo así estaba cerca de su mujer y evitando de que sus hijos no se despierten

—_Te amo, Betty. _

De forma mutua, ambos acercaban sus rostros para terminar uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso. Ella cerraba sus ojos al igual que él, que para su deleite querían disfrutarlo y saber que ninguno de los dos estaba soñando; Ash sigue estando en su casa, en la Mansión Crimson haciéndole entender que no estaba en ese espacio frio y lúgubre, atrapado en el limbo como una entidad que caminaba cerca de los vivos y los muertos, ya que él se había eliminado de la existencia a Saiki.

Después de la segunda batalla contra Verse y descubrir que el cuerpo de Ash seguía vivo, tuvo esperanza por el tema de alterar las cosas del espacio y tiempo. Evitando el sacrificio, hacer que la familia Crimson y Blanctorche sigan con vida hasta su actualidad para que conozcan a sus nietos. Amigos de la infancia que crecieron juntos hasta ser jóvenes adultos, sin importar las diferencias de edades ambos se comprometieron. Tendrían que agradecerles al resto de los peleadores que trataron de ayudarlos, cuando casi la mayoría fue arrastrada por un agujero negro que fue creado por la misma entidad al cual derrotaron arreglando situaciones del pasado.

— _¿Qué pasa si la situación se complica? ¿Qué tal si vuelvo a desaparecer? —_preguntó, tratando de no reflejar su inquietud y miraba disimuladamente a sus hijos.

—No pienso perderte, amor —contestó Betty, que le acariciaba su rostro, él estaba ahí y descansando como se lo merece.

Esos pequeños son los descendientes de un curioso salvador del mundo, de alguien que buscaba los Tesoros Sagrados para un propósito y terminar traicionando al enemigo de tal manera para llegar a su fin, sacrificándose por los demás. Este es el mundo que salvó su padre.

— Te buscaría de nuevo, y hasta me animaría por pasar en diferentes dimensiones. Tan solo por encontrarte de nuevo…Te amo, Ash.

Él acomodaba bien a sus hijos para darle espacio en la cama a su esposa, de esa forma la pareja permaneció acurrucada entre las sabanas pero en el medio se encontraba los pequeños Crimson, rodeados del afecto de sus padres.

Ellos fueron otros causantes de romper la tradición, siendo discretos en alterar su propio destino y en parte, del resto de los peleadores, quienes ayudaron a que las cosas se mantengan en su línea temporal aunque el pequeño truco; se trataba de empezar desde el principio con la rivalidad de los Clanes. Pero ella, se aventuró en cambiar el destino del sacrificio de Ash Crimson, siendo que de igual manera termine como el salvador del mundo pero sin su muerte…

—_Tú eres mi verdadera salvadora…_

* * *

**Fin~**

**Del capítulo III**

* * *

_Jerome. Despierto, comunicativo, simpático y encantador. "El del nombre sagrado"._

_Dean: Enérgico y orgulloso. Da nombre a un líder._

* * *

**N/A: **_Quise mostrar Como el "Happy Ending"/ what would happen if? De ciertos personajes o shipp que a mí me gusta. Sé que se ven algo cursi, en esta ocasión lo hice porque alguien me lo sugirió y fue en wattpad. Pero ahora si confirmo que es el capítulo final._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final, y nada, claramente esto fue muy diferente. Hace mucho que no escribo Ash x Elisabeth y perdón por hacerlos algo Oocs… _

_¿Por qué "Herederos del Mundo"? Recuerdo que vi una imagen donde decía: Kyo = Sol/Sun, Iori = Luna/Moon y Ash= Mundo/World. Básicamente me inspiré por esa imagen._

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y por apoyar esta loca idea que salió de la nada._

_¡Saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J. H ©_


End file.
